federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Jana Kess Porgoit
Jana Kess Porgoit is the great niece of the famous Thay family. She has worked on Earth and Betazed as a Starfleet officer with a focus on rehabilitation psychology. Keeping her association to Admiral Thay on the downlow, not many people are even aware of the relation. Kess is recently married and a happy officer on the USS Fenrir. Background Information Little is known about her parents, however she has referenced being close to her father. The family had a penchant for sailing because she grew up close to the water. Kess explained that she and Lawsen learned a lot about the sport from her father Sorlin. Kess has always had a troublesome relationship with the Landa/Thay side of her family. Knowing that her Uncle Sirion was mentally ill forced her mother, Mya, to distance herself from the family. Her grandmother, Opia also experienced issues and was eventually killed by her own son Sirion in 2400. Later, Sirion was killed by his cousin, and Kess' cousin (once removed) Abbott Thay after Sirion attacked Anna-Aleena Thay in 2402. Kess began to interact with her cousins, the Koran's, in hopes of exposing Lawsen to more, sane, family members. Current Spouse(s) Jana Korvin Kess met her second love, Jana Korvin, when the USS Fenrir was slated for duty as a museum, and Jana found out that he was to captain a new ship, the Emissary Class Fenrir-B. Lt. Porgoit interviewed for the position of chief's counselor and after some "field tests" where she was able to handle the rather difficult Marlon Nadis, she got the job. As Jana and Kess continued to work together and he overcame the feelings of loss with the completion of the Firebird, he realized he was starting to have feelings for her. After nearly breaking up because of Kess' feelings on the children and dangerous awaymissions, they eventually overcame the issues and got married. They adopted one child together. Previous Spouse(s) Drovin Aveno Kess met her ex-husband, Drovin Aveno, while she was in highschool. They were sweethearts and ended up getting married just after graduation. Once a married couple, they went to the Academy together and eventually had a child during Kess' post graduation placement for her masters degree. Finally, when she opted to go for her PhD in 2401, the strain was too much and her and Drovin divorced. Drovin was often verging on abusive, however, Kess never told anyone being embarrassed she was a psychologist and unable to handle her own relationships. They have one child together. Children Kess has one child with Drovin Aveno named Lawsen Aveno. Please see the link for more information. Kess adopted one child with Jana Korvin named Jana Mikos. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2394-2398, Kess went into the study of social science and graduated with a degree in general psychology. She later went on for her masters from 2398-2401 and then her PhD from 2401-2403. Military Service Upon graduating as an Ensign, Kess went to Betazed to complete her Masters and PhD at the University of Betazed in conjunction with Starfleet HQ on the planet. She transferred to Earth after the attacks by The 100 in January 2404. After a couple months on the planet, she interviewed for a postiion on board the USS Fenrir-B as the head counsellor. Rank History: Ensign: 2398-2401 ** Lt. JG: 2401-2403 ** Lieutenant: 2403-2407 ** Lt. Commander: 2407-Current. 1 Jana Kess Porgoit Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet Category:Social Science Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2376 Category:All Characters